The Train Ride
by allofmyotherusernamesweretaken
Summary: A merlin/sherlock crossover Ships: Sherlock/Molly Merlin/You for tumblr user chekov-chan


He is staring at you. you shift uncomfortably in the underground seat. Stations rush past, with the people a blur of black and grey on an even greyer day. As the train slows, and London Bridge is called, you slip the book you were reading into your bag. You rise and grasp the yellow pole to steady yourself against the sudden pull of the train as it stops. Looking down, you push through the mass of bodies to reach the door. A blast of cool air enters the train as you step out of the carriage. Turning to look behind you, you see that he has also disembarked the train. Facing forwards suddenly, you begin to walk briskly away from the platform edge. Checking behind you in the mirror meant to help view of the CCTV, you see that he is following you. It isn't too busy, an unusual thing of this station at rush hour. As you board the escalator, you slip your coat on. The air is cooling and you can see the light filtering in, bouncing off the hallways. You touch your oyster on the reader. You leave the station. The snow is still falling, but not as heavy as it was when you left. Pulling your jacket tighter around yourself, you step onto the crunchy white blanket covering most of Europe. It's only December you think to yourself, why is there so much snow? Although it annoys you most terribly, you do fancy the idea of a white Christmas, it would be nice. Consumed by your thoughts, you do not notice him following you down the street. Passing a coffee shop, a blast of warmth hits you. You turn and stop for a second, looking into it. Warm colours lit by fairy lights and mugs of cappuccino. You stare, wishing for the time that you could go in and sit and read the paper or maybe just to watch the world go by, but no. You walk forwards, head down, looking at the footprints that have paced the street before you. Not noticing that he has overtaken you, you walk into him, and look up, his eyes shining and curious, blazing into yours. You take a small breath through your mouth. "Hello there" his voice not only goes deep into the depth of your ears but pierces your very soul.

His eyes burn into yours.

"H-h err hello..." You turn away and look into the coffee shop window once more. "Would you like a coffee, perhaps with me?" He cocks his head to the right slightly.

You look at him worriedly. It's your first day at work and you don't want to be late. Forgetting this, you answer him anyway. "Yes, that would be nice."He walks over and holds the door open for you. Even though it is the right height for you, you duck slightly going into the shop. Looking around for a table, you notice him already at one by the window. You sit opposite him on the red leather stool, and brush your fingernails along the top of the wood. He is gazing out of the window, you stare at him. His hair is dark and falls in small curls to the nape of his neck. Tracing your eyes around the outline of his face you sigh. A waiter walks over. He turns and faces the waiter. A latte please, with one of those small brownie type biscuits. "And the lady here?" The waiter turns and faces you. "Err...a cappuccino please and a slice of carrot cake thanks." The waiter smiles and nods, then walks over to the bar briskly.

You take off your jacket, it's quite warm in the shop. You then turn to the window and look out into the city street. Commuters pass you by, then a group of tourists. The snow is falling more heavily now, or seems to be. Turning your head to face the interior of the shop, you relax. You glance up at the ceiling, to the light, then the bar and graze your vison around the other tables surrounding you. You check your watch. 9:06. Six minutes late. On your first day. What a wonderful way to start. You half consider calling up your boss and telling him that you are going to be late because of the snow, but something deep within you restrains that. You once more turn to face your inviter, your eyes meeting. His face is not one you'd immediately pick from a crowd, but looking at him closer, in more detail, you see the gentle curve of his prominent cheekbones, his sparkling eyes and sticky-out dumbo type ears hidden by longer deep dark brown hair, almost black.

He smiles, and the skin by his eyes crinkles, whilst he sits there grinning like a child at the realisation of christmas. "So, what do you think of this place? I've never been here before but I walk past it quite a lot and it always seems to be busy." He is searching you. Searching you for an opening, to your voice, your story, your opinions, your communication to him, something, anything to break the silence. "It seems nice, I guess. I suppose the real test lies in the coffee and cake!" You grin, there is just something about this guy that makes you want to smile. Infectious happiness, you think to yourself, and smile even more. He smiles back at you. "Yes, yes I suppose it does. I've taken you out of routine, haven't I?"  
"No, erm, well kind of. Its my first day of work. Well I say work, its not really proper work, just something running errands and helping out, I'm only 19 you see."  
"Ah, I'm 19 too. I think that's ours..." He glances at the waiter bringing a small tray with a couple of mugs and two small dishes with teach person chosen treat. "Latte and brownie for the mister, and a cappuccino and a slice of carrot cake for the lady, there you go." The waiter sets down the tray and unloads the contents, smiles and walks away, a tea towel draped over his shoulder. You both tuck into your chosen sweets, then take a sip of the coffee, which is still hot, burningly so. "Delicious brownie! How is your cake?"  
"It's very nice actually, usually these city cafes don't have the best cakes, but this is very nice."  
He smiles at you, then takes another sip of his latte, a little line of foam lines his top lip. You spot this and giggle. He smiles, "What? What is it? I've got a foam beard, haven't I?" He laughs and picks up a napkin to wipe it away. You notice that he has laid his mobile out on the table, as if he's expecting a call. You dab the corners of your mouth with the corner of the napkin, then turn to the window once more.

A sudden ringing makes you jump. You see him pick up his phone.  
"Hello. Yes, I'm fine. Uh huh. I'm just having a coffee." There was a long pause. "Seriously dad? I am kinda busy..." Another pause. "Ok. The flat? Right now? It may take a little time but I'll get there as soon as I can, ok?" He pauses for just a second and then, "Can I bring someone with me? They're a - err...a friend."

The cab wheels splash through the snowy slush, no longer a dazzling white, but a blacky-gray. "Where did you say you lived again?" You ask, trying to spark up a conversation. "Baker street, it's a nice flat but I've moved out now, it got too small for me, mu mum and dad to all live in." He turns and continues to look out of the window once more. You bite your lower lip then face your window too. "Look, when you meet my dad...he's the same to pretty much anyone so don't be offended by him if he comes across, erm well, he can sound very rude."

"Um, ok..." You think about this for a little while, then the cab slows and pull over. "ther you go, 221B Baker street." The cabby leans over and retrives his money. Hopping out, he turns and faces you. "I don't think I cought your name earlier...?"

"Oh, I'm Roisin."

"Merlin." He smiles then jogs over to the door and bangs the knocker three times. An old lady opens the door slowly, "Ahh, Mrs Hudson, good to see you! This is Roisin, she's just here for a little while."

"Good to see you Merlin, your dad's waiting for you."

"Thanks." He throws his coat on a hook and dashes up the stairs, taking them two by two. You brush the snow off of your shoulders, then gently take off your own jacket, and place it on a hook. "I imagine that they'll all be upstairs deary, just go up until you see the open door, I'm sure Merlin will be waiting for you." You smile at her, then start to ascend the stairs.


End file.
